


The More You Know

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Makeup, Not Beta Read, Swearing, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Luka was simply trying out makeup with his boyfriends and...it doesn't actually work out so great....In other words my lips hurt man
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The More You Know

Luka liked to wear makeup. It was nice to to experiment with all different color's and shades, and he rarely ever got any setbacks! Well...there was some tingling in his lips sometimes, but never anything serious. 

Marc liked to feed into this hobby, as he himself liked makeup as well. Nathaniel not so much, but he would like to try once in a while. Today was an example, as the three boyfriends were in the older's room, doing each others makeup. 

Luka had done Nathaniel's, it coming out as a whole mess. Nathaniel did Marc's, a little better, but still not as bad as Luka's. Marc did Luka's, and it was like a professional did it! He had smokey eyes with a hint of green mixed in, eye liner sharp enough to kill a man, and blush that gave him a button nose. The only thing missing was the lips!   
  
"Hold still," Marc muttered, leaning forward and swiping a pale pink gloss onto the others lips. Both Luka and Nath cooed at him, as he was sticking out his tongue in concentration. The second the liquid touched his lips was when the agony began, tame at first, but it was still noticeable. 

"And there!" Marc finished cheering a little as he stared at the finished face. He giggled and planted a kiss onto the other's cheek, Luka turning a small shade of pink underneath his foundation. He loved his boyfriends and would kiss them over and over again, but his lips were beginning to burn, bad. 

It was nothing like he had felt before, even when his lips hadn't had chapstick on them in days and they were dry, cracked, and bleeding. This was much, much, much worse. 

His lips were getting stung over and over again by murder wasps. 

They were getting stabbed with tiny flaming swords with no mercy. 

Being glazed with different acids and toxic radiation. 

It hurt, to say the least. 

"Let's take a picture together!" Marc exclaimed, reaching for his phone. Nathaniel's eyes widened, knowing he looked bad, and not really wanting everyone on the internet to see.   
  
"I won't post it if you don't like," the ravenette tacked on, crawling to he was on the left side of Luka and Nath was on the right.   
  


"Say cheese!" He called, pressing down on the camera button so more then 100 were taken at once. If you looked closely into Luka's eyes you could see the pain building up in them in each pictures, the tears slowly form into his eyes and leak down his face. 

Not being able to take it anymore, the teen leaped up from where he was and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He ran the water as cold as it could go in the sink and placed his hands under it, cupping it into his hands. Luka splashed the water onto his lips and savored the slight relief it gave him. 

"Luka?" Nathaniel cried. "Are you okay?"

The boy in question didn't answer, simply running a small towel under the faucet and using it to furiously wipe his burning lips. He sobbed at how great it felt, until he wiped his lips dry, and the burning was still there. 

Even after all the lip makeup was gone, the agony was still there! He fell to his knees and pressed shaking hands around his mouth, tears flowing free at the pain. 

_It hurt, oh how much it fucking_ hurt.

"F-fuck," he muttered in between the sobs. It was then that the door was kicked open, Nathaniel and Marc rushing in and wrapping their arms around their boyfriend. The didn't say anything, yet Nath seemed to know what as wrong. 

He reached up and moved Luka's hand out of the way to reveal slightly swollen and red lips, gasping. His expression turned grim and he took Luka's hand, leading him to the bed where they sat down, Marc running to grab an ice pack. 

Nathaniel and Luka leaned back on the bed, the latter curling up against the red heads side with his hands back on his lips. Marc came rushing in, giving the ice pack to his boyf, who gratfully replaced his hand with it. 

Marc joined the cuddle party, rubbing Luka's back as he shuddered. 

"I think you're allergic to the lipgloss," Marc muttered. Luka nodded. 

"No shit, Sherlock," Nath jokingly replied with. 

"The more you know," Luka muttered, cuddling in with the other two. His lips may be in more pain then anything he had ever felt before, but at least Marc and Nath were there for him. They helped lesson the pain, and how he loved them. 

**Author's Note:**

> So storytime: 
> 
> I like to cosplay, but I never have makeup for it! I only have these kids lip gloss that doesn;t burn at all. So I got some cool lip gloss today and was excited to try it out! I try on each color of gloss and they all burned. Like....b u rn e d. I pushed through it before swiping it off and turning to my discord and like....they all said I was allergic to an ingredient. Don't know what ingredient, what I do know is that it's been an hour and my lips still hurt....
> 
> Also yes, I know Luka is OOC, but like right now I don;t really care,


End file.
